The Story Of The Blonde Haired Teenager
by HappyNaruto
Summary: Just a teenage boy who fell in love. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. I only own this story line!

**Chapter 1**

I am just a normal teenage boy that fell in love. Here is my story in parts:

I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki from Konohagakure. I go to Konoha high school. My friends are... Ermmm... Oh! Theres Kiba, Hinata, Shino, sometimes Sakura and if forced to be, Sasuke ._.

I have blonde hair and kinda tanned skin. I have three scars on each cheek (they look kinda like whiskers! I just noticed! haha!) and i have no idea how i got them; my parents died before they could tell me. My parents died when i was only 5 years old. I was still getting into trucks and just discovering glue is not food! So i basically grew up alone :( Yes go on! Feel sorry for me all of ya'! Neh!

People who I have asked have just said they died in a car crash. I honestly don't believe that because no-one will tell me anything about them! I only know my mum was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze and that they died!

People these days huh?

Anyways enough depressingness.

Sakura is just a baka and needs to be locked up. For good. Kiba smells of dog all the time but is a cool friend. Hinata is shy and she needs to go and see someone about her stutter, it's getting worse by the minute! Shino is just Shino.

Sasuke is a pale, evil, idiot that doesn't have awesome hair and coolness!... Maybe.

But he's in ALL my classes so I see him everyday. And he'smy next door neighbour so that doesn't help either! I think he lives alone, not sure. He doesn't speak to me much so i don't know about his family. I just know that aparently he has a brother (Itachi) that ran away with some girl called Konan one day. I don't know!

All of my friends are 16 and I'm the 'bubba' of the group, as Sakura likes to call me. I'm only 15! I'm not a bubba! Plus she's only a few months older than me! So she can't chat! With her stupid short, spikey hair that needs to burn in hell like she does! ARGH!

**Authors note: So here it is! Chapter one! Read, review y'know. Tell me what i need to work on and stuff like that! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this is chapter 2! I know I posted chapter 1 like yesterday but eh! It's fun for me!**

**Chapter 2!**

So today is Tuesday and as usual I was in school.

I turned my head to face Sasuke and there wasn't much space between us. He didn't seem bothered. But I was.

I jumped out of my skin and moved my chair as much as I could. When it was fully pressed up against the table leg, I looked back up at him. He still wasn't very far away from me. I looked into his eyes and examined his face. I must admit... He was looking pretty good...

He rolled his eyes and continued to do whatever he was doing to the table. I don't usually look at what he's doing but when I do he's always writing something on the table in front of him.

At lunch I was sitting on the table with Kiba and Hinata. I was eating while they were laughing and giggling about something. I was pretending I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I did. I heard. Everything.

"Hey Kiba, do you think Naruto-Kun has a man crush on him?" Hinata whispered to Kiba as she pointed at Sasuke. Kiba looked over at him and laughed before looking back and Hinata and nodding. Only causing her to giggle. "What do you think he would say if I asked him?" Hinata said. "He would say this: Yes! Of course! I think Sasuke Uchiha is the most handsomest guy I've ever seen!" Kiba mocked me. What a great friend no? ._.

When that conversation ended, I picked up my plate and gave Hinata and Kiba a dirty, dirty look. I left the cafeteria and walked outside into the peace garden. No-one ever went there. Only Sasuke knew that that was the place I go to is I want to be alone or think about stuff. The birds would always quietly sing in the corner and the wind was never to harsh.

I lay down on the soft, green grass and close my eyes. Then suddenly I feel ants crawling up my body. I jump up and start running around waving my hands in the air and screaming. No-one could hear me though. After calming down, I stood on the path and breathed heavily. Then it felt like the devil himself landed on my shoulder. A wasp decided I was it's 'treasure' and went and stung my shoulder. I yanked the stinger thingy out and chucked it into the bush. The wasp flew away and I was screaming very loudly.

As I ran down the stairs, I tripped and fell face first onto the hardness of the school playground. I lifted my head up only to find a pair of shoes in my sight. I tried to stand up but the pain in my shoulder, head and legs were too much. My head dropped back down onto the floor as a pale hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. My legs were weak and I wasn't able to see very well. The person, that I haven't discovered who it is yet, picked me up bridal style and carried me into the boy's bathroom.

He sat my on the floor, my back leaning against the wall. The boy crouched down in front of me and said "Want some help?" My eyes were squinted and I weakily nodded. He rolled up my trouser legs and got a wet piece of cloth and started to wash the blood off of my legs. That's when I noticed who it was. Sasuke. His blackish blueish hair covered his face. I smiled a bit and started to blush. He looked up at me and smirked. "You clumsy idiot"

I decided to let that one go and laughed a bit. My dry lips curved into an even bigger smile when he started to blow my cut up leg. There was scratches all up it and it hurt like hell. "Why were you by the peace garden?" I asked quietly.

"Shhh. That isn't important now. We just need to focus on getting you all cleaned up." He didn't look up at me this time. He moved onto my next leg and started wiping off the blood and dirt. It stung. Badly. I tried not to let out a cry but a single tear did roll down my cold cheek. He then looked up at me. "Why are you crying?"

"It hurts. Really hurts" I said. I started to sweat. After he finished cleaning my leg he looked at my face and noticed all the scratches on my face. "You really are clumsly you know?" I just laughed and nodded. He held the sides of my head and got the wet cloth and gently washed away the blood and the pain.

By the time my face was now clean, my eyes had dried and I was no longer crying. He cleaned my arms, legs, shoulder and face! Now that's what I call a good friend! He still had his hands on my head when he said "Are you okay now?" I nervously nodded. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an hour. Until he leaned in. As my dry lips and his warm but cold at the same time lips touched, my face went red. It was nice.

When he pulled back, he smirked and helped me up. I managed to stand but not without someone to lean on next to me. He wrapped my arm around his neck and he helped me limp to our next class. As we walked/limped in everyone stared at us. We were late. The scratched on my face started bleeding again when I sat down. He had to sit on the other side of the classroom to me. I sat next to Chouji (I was forced to by the teacher) and just day dreamed at the clock for the rest of the lesson.

By the time the lesson was over, the blood had dried up but I still had some nasty cuts. I limped out of the classroom when the bell rung out telling us all school was over.

That day I did not walk home with Hinata, Kiba or Shino. I walked home with the one person that made me happy. We held hands all the way home until we got to his door. I said goodbye to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and opened his house door. I waved goodbye to him and he done that same. And boom. His door closed.

I walked up the steps to my house and eagerly pushed open my door. I staggered onto the sofa and started watching tv thinking of the day that I just had.

**Second a/n: So there it is! Chapter 2! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****So this is chapter 3. Since this is my first story is won't be very long. So probably only two more chapters. Then I'll do more stories that are longer. Promise! ^-^**

**Warnings:Kissing (like seriously that's it), Tears, Violence (a bit)**

I texted Sasuke and he came to mine for hot chocolate! It was nice! I spoke a lot but as usual, he stayed quiet most of the time. When he left I felt so lonely. Just sitting in my little flat on a worn out couch. Neh...

Anyway! I have a feeling Sakura is going to get very very violent soon...

"Happy Wednesday!" Greeted Guy (our p.e teacher). Of course it was a kind of happy Wednesday but not... if you get what I mean. Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke were in my p.e class. Kiba was top dog in sports! (see what I did there ;)) He can run SO FAST! But still... he's not very popular with the girls.

Anyways!  
We walked into the changing rooms (obviously boys and girls split) and Kiba was the first to be changed. Outside I could hear all the girls giggling and chattering about Sasuke and how he would look in his shorts. This got me angry. Very angry. Shirtless, I opened the changing room door and screamed at the girls "He doesn't like any of you! Stop talking about him! It's getting annoying!" Ino stood only a few inches away from me and replied "And?! What you gonna do about it?!" I stood on my tip toes and shouted back "Don't talk to me like that! I'm only speaking the truth. Do you want me to spell it out for you? S.A.S.U.K.E H.A.T.E.S Y.O.U!" I think Sasuke heard that because he walked through the door behind me and punched my stomach. "OW! What was that for?"I asked. "You were shouting, it's annoying!" I stood... Speechless...

Why did he hurt me? What did I do?

I held tightly onto my belly and ran back into the changing room, cursing the girls. "Why? I thought he... Loved me!" I whispered to myself. Kiba came to comfort me but I just hit his arm out of the way. I wasn't focusing on what Kiba was saying because I was ignoring him. He just walked away after a few minutes. I dropped my head into my arms and tried to hold in my tears. Lifting my head slightly up, I saw the door creak open and in came Sasuke. I gave him a dirty look as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I did that." He explained "I love you, Naruto." He hugged me tightly. By now it was just me and him in the changing room. No sound. No movement. He held me tighter and couldn't keep ignoring him any more! I hugged him so tightly back and cried, a bit. He looked at me, kissed my cheek then stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We walked out of the room, hand in hand. Until we walked into the sports hall. He walked the complete opposite direction of me and he stood behind the giggling girls. I was left with the whole class staring at me.

We done basketball and Sasuke pushed me out the way a few times but I let that go since it was basketball after all!

When we were getting changed back into our clothes, Sasuke seemed to ignore me. I didn't know why and I still don't. For the whole day when we were around people he would pretend he wouldn't know me.

By the end of the day, I was in the toilets sobbing my heart out like a baby. I was heart broken what do you expect?! The bell rang and I dried my eyes, but they just got wet again a few seconds after. I gave up trying to dry them and just walked out of the bathroom. Everyone had gone home. I dragged my feet to the school gate. There, stood Sasuke. He was looking so handsome! But I couldn't let that distract me. I walked up to him and said "Sasuke! Why were you being to mean to me today?! Your mean then your nice! I don't get-!" He stopped me with a kiss. When we detached (lol) I smiled forgetting everything. He took my hand and we began to walk home, in silence. Awkward silence. When we got to his house I smiled at him and waved goodbye and he did the same back.

Opening my flat door, I sighed before falling to the ground in tears. My belly and heart ached like mad. I was so confused!

Soon after I ran upstairs into my bedroom and locked myself in there. No texts from him. No knocks on my window from him. I felt lonely and forgotten about.

_Does he still love me? Did I do something?_

Those two questions ran through my mind.

So there I was. Not sure what to think. Not sure what to do.

I hoped that it was going to go back to normal the next day. I really did. Or I the worst could happen...

**A/N 2 ****Ermmm... Yeah! I've already planned the ending! ^-^ Yay! Anyway review and stuff. Remember this is my first story so it isn't going to be long!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's nearing 12 now but I must continue. I can't go back. No. Not yet. I can survive for much longer. I've got food, drink and my knife for later.

The next morning I woke and ate my left over Ramen I had last was nice. I hoped and hoped that yesterday was just an accident all together. I know Sasuke very well and I know that he would usually do something like this, but not after he said he loved me. If you love someone, why would you treat them this way?...

I walked through the school gates as I was greeted by Mr Asuma. Even when me and Sasuke were just friends he would wait for me by the bush closest to the back of the school but he wasn't there that time. I waited for him... Hoping to see him walk round the corner and walk straight up to me then we would walk to class together, hand in hand. Oh how I wanted that to happen! I was late for class and luckily it was English so I got to sit next to Sasuke.

When we had to start writing I whispered to him, "Hey Sasuke. How wasyour sleep?" He looked around before turning his head to me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "It was great, what about yours?"

He fooled me... Again...

I smiled brightly at him. "Same here"

He smiled at me then went back to work. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I didn't ask him why he was treating me like that yesterday. My day was going perfectly!... Until lunch...

I got my food from the grumpy lunch lady and searched the cafeteria for a certain raven haired boy.I saw him on the furthest table poking at his food while his so called friends were chatting. He was looking so cool and awesome! I just had to sit next to him! I smiled and began to walk towards the table. When I got there I sat my plate next to Sasuke's and went to sit down.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He didn't even bother looking up at me. He just put his hand where I was going to sit and snapped, "Someone's sitting there." He then finally look up at me but with a murderous look in his eye.

"Go."

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening?! Someone's sitting there!"

I jumped up, very shocked.

"O-Okay" I closed my eyes to hold in the tears.

"You don't have to lie to me! Just come right up and say that you don't want me to sit next to you!" I shouted with tears now streaming down my face.

"Okay" He laughed and stood up. The cafeteria was now silent, everyone listening to what the Uchiha was about to say.

"Don't sit there. I don't want you to. You STINK OF ROTTEN RAMEN, DOBE!"

He knows I don't like being called that be he still just went and said it. I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't just stand here and let him shout at me like that. I had to do something. But I was too much of a wimp back then to realise. I was small and would feel guilty for weeks and weeks if I killed an ant! So I just let more and more tears leave my sad blue eyes. I ran out of the cafeteria, leaving my sloppy disgusting lunch on the table. I ran to the peace garden to calm down but that didn't help. I had no where to run. No where to hide.

The wall wasn't far away from me and it was easy to climb, but not when your knees are weak. No-one would notice my absence, would they? I climbed over the wall and hurt my leg badly when I flopped onto the floor on other side. I was over, but un able to move.

The pain in my leg was slowly making it's way throughout the rest of my body. I had no other option but to drag myself home. I chucked a rock through my window and it broke, leaving just about enough space for me to crawl through. By the time I got into my bedroom, school was over and I heard people outside.

Knock. Knock

Ring. Ring.

The sound of the wood on my door being hit and the ring from my doorbell echoed through my house. I sighed and dragged my body towards the door; I was getting pretty good at it.

I stretched my arm out and twisted the door knob to open the door. First I saw a familiar pair of shoes. Then a familiar pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt. A black and grey stripy jumper then a pale face. Sasuke.

I went red for some reason and tried to close the door on him but he caught it. Looking down at me, Sasuke tried to help me up but I refused his help. "Naruto?! What happened?! I need to get you to hospital now!" He grabbed my legs and arms and wrapped my legs around his waist then held tightly to my arms. I was badly hurt. Blood was dripping down the side of my face. I only remember half of the journey; I think I fainted. It was just silence and the breathing from Sasuke because he was running.

The next minute I was lying in a hospital bed with something beeping in my ear every second. Sasuke was almost with my 24/7 but of course he had to go to school most days. I spent most of my time making paper aeroplanes and drawing on my hand. Sasuke apologised for everything he did to me and he would say he loved me more often. Until his friends decided to visit me...

T/B/C

**A/N I have a feeling the next chapter will be the last one. I've got the ending in my head. Just for those who are wondering the first paragraph the bit before the lines is what Naruto is thinking NOW. If you can't already tell, Naruto is telling his story. I'm not going to saw any more or I'll spoil it! **


End file.
